Felix and the Windigo Girl
by kurounue13
Summary: a one shot for my bud superdani! Hope you like it! Felix OC


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Twilight or the Twilight Saga. They belong to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Dani either, she is a real person. This one shot is for her because she is awesome like that.

_Me: hey Dani I hope that you enjoy this one shot! _

_Felix: lots of yumminess at the end!_

_Me: Don't spoil it!_

_Felix: =} _

_Me: any who, all of y'all who read this i hope you enjoy it. please review!_

The bells, they chime for me; happily telling me of the time as their beautiful sound echoed throughout the city. Twelve beautiful chimes reached my ears, it was high noon, and the sun was at its highest.

I lay there in the church, hiding from the sun.

The church was old and abandoned; in fact, it was damn near falling apart. The roof creaked as the breeze whistled through. I lay there, somewhere between the land of dreams and the land of the waking. No muscle moving but those I used to breathe the air around me. I could not remember the last time I left this place.

How long had I been here?

How long have I been "asleep"?

Many questions to which there were no answer.

Slowly my black eyes opened and the world around me was no longer a blur.

Yet, the iris of my eyes was not just black. The entire occupancy of my eye was black, there was no color; only the darkened endless depths to which I looked at the world.

I had not fed in days, this being the reason my eyes were the way they were. Yet my cloths still contained the blood of my last victim, now dried and crusted.

I did not move from the position I laid in, I merely stared at the black wooden ceiling. Staring aimlessly into the rafters above me, to the rest of the world I would appear dead.

A door opened and in walked three figures clothed in black. By now the sun had set and the beautiful darkness had come out, bringing the many wondrous stars with it.

Dani heard them but she did not care, she never moved from her position on the floor. For she was far too weak to even move; she looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

She watched as the tallest of the three came towards her. Her eyes locked onto him beneath her barely opened eyes. He was rather large, broad shoulders, stocky, probably all muscle. This didn't surprise Dani, for she could tell by his scent that he was not a human.

As the blackness engulfed her she felt her body leave the cold stone floor, and become wrapped up in a warm coat. She could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She felt his arms through the coat.

_Where were they taking her?_

Dani woke and found herself in a large and extravagant room. Double French doors covered by sheer white curtains that allowed the sun to shine through. She could see the large balcony that overlooked the vast gardens of the enormous castle.

Slowly she sat up and stared out the window as a warm breeze came in. Gently blowing the gossamer curtains, allowing her an amazing view of the gardens below. She pulled the blankets off of her and gently stood. Placing her feet on the floor and slowly but surely, she stood up.

Dani walked over to the doors and pulled the curtains back, the soft material gliding through her hand.

The sun hit her skin making the porcelain colored flesh glow softly, allowing it to seem almost white as snow. Her long and dark exotic hair began its beautiful dance with the soft wind that kept entering the room.

A knock came, and Dani's nose twitched at the new scent.

The door opened and a young girl, blond hair with blood red eyes came in. Dressed head to toe in black and a emotionless look on her face. Dani did not look at her, she kept her eyes focused ahead of her.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a monotone voice, her question received no answer.

"Master Aro requests that you come to the throne room. He wishes to meet you."

The girl placed some cloths on the bed and then left. Only then did Dani turn around, her eyes falling upon the cloths that had been laid out. A simple black top and black pants with shoes, also black.

Carefully she placed each item of clothing on her body, the black fabric made her skin paler than she really was.

One after the other, Shirt then pants then the shoes; each a perfect fit.

Once Dani had finished dressing another knock came, this one slightly rougher then the girls. She opened the door and saw him.

Even though she never saw his face, she knew it was him by his scent.

Only now did she realize just how massive this man was in comparison to her.

He was well over six feet tall, had short black hair, porcelain skin and the same blood red eyes as the girl before.

He wore black cloths covered by a dark gray almost black over coat that went down to his knees. Dani's eyes racked over him from head to toe, and then from toe to head. Until finally her eyes locked with his, he stared at her and repeated the same action Dani had done.

"My name is Felix," he said in a deep voice that was so velvety smooth it sent a shiver down Dani's spine. Yet, she made no change in her domineer as she focused on Felix.

"Follow me please," he said politely while holding out his arm to her. Hesitantly she took his arm, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers. This man next to her was made entirely of muscle. This intrigued Dani greatly, as did his powerful scent.

He led her down the long hallways till they reached an elevator. Felix pressed the button and the doors opened allowing the two to enter.

They waited a few minutes as the elevator continued its journey down many floors, till finally a ding was heard and the doors opened. Felix once again held out his arm to her, which she took and continued to walk with the grizzle bear of a giant.

The reached two massive double doors, which Felix opened with ease only to reveal a very large throne room. The room was composed entirely of white marble from floor to ceiling; all except three black and gold chairs a top of a little plateau.

Three men sat in these chairs, the one in the middle stood and walked down the stairs. "Welcome miss, I am glad to see that you are awake."

She looked into the man's crimson eyes "Thank you," she said softly.

"What is your name my lady?"

She hesitated and squeezed Felix's arm out of habit, allowing him to know that she was nervous. "Dani, my name is Dani."

The man took her hand and closed his eyes, "Ah yes, and such a remarkable woman you are."

"Aro can see every though a person has ever had with a mere touch of a hand."

Aro opened his eyes and gently squeezed Dani's hand, "Do not worry my dear. We shall not harm you."

"Would you mind enlightening us brother," said the man with the pale blond hair.

"Yes, we are very curious Aro," said the elder looking of the three.

"Tell us my dear, exactly what type of creature are you? You are no vampire that is for sure."

Dani's eyes drifted back and forth between the three high honchos, wondering what to tell them.

_The truth is always the best._

Said the creature within her, _they are bound to find out sooner or later. _

"A…A Windigo sir," this fascinated all of them. Never had they had a Windigo in there presence; a werewolf yes, plenty of times but never a windigo.

"A windigo you say?"

"Isn't that the same thing as a werewolf? Filthy creatures," said the blond one, this made Dani rather angry.

She let go of Felix's arm and stared straight into the blond one's eyes.

"Windigo's are not the same as a Werewolf. The only thing we have in common is morphing into a wolf like creature. Windigo's can change during the day; they have rather bad tempers. Windigo's are bigger, badder and meaner than any werewolf."

The blond vampire watched as Dani's eyes changed from brown to pitch black letting him know that she was pissed.

Felix came over and placed his hands on Dani's shoulder and she calmed down immediately.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It is quiet alright my dear, but by the sounds of it you are rather hungry."

The doors opened and in walked a group of tourists, and almost immediately her eyes turned black.

Dani now walked around the garden she needed to relax and calm down.

She felt better now that she had fed, but she still had to calm herself before she morphed.

Her eyes closed and she sat down on a marble bench and allowed the scents of the garden to overtake her.

Felix followed Dani wanting to see if she was alright.

He found her sitting with her eyes closed, she looked almost peaceful. Yet still deadly with the blood that still lingered on her lovely lips.

He walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her eyes to open. She looked up and saw him, his skin glittering in the sun. He slowly sat down beside her their eyes never looking away from another.

His gloved hand touched her cheek, stroking the soft skin. She stopped him and removed his hand from her face. Felix was confused, yet smiled when she removed the glove. Dani nuzzled his cold fingers, and then allowed him to cup her face. As he continued to stroke her face she let out a sound which resembled a purr.

Her eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair, his fingers raking across her scalp. Her purring grew louder as he continued. Her head leaned back, exposing her fragile neck to him. He saw the trail of blood from her mouth which had traveled down her beautiful neck.

Felix leaned forward and felt Dani jump slightly when she felt his lips on her skin. She moaned slightly as he used his tongue to lick up every last drop of blood on her neck. Once her neck was cleaned he moved to her lips, kissing and licking her lips he had longed to touch since he first laid eyes on her.

"Quite the fast one, aren't you Felix?"

Felix decided he would let his actions be his answer, he continued the gentle assault on her neck; softly nipping and suckling.

"I'd take that as a yes."

She said with an equally seductive smirk that matched the one now present on Felix's face.


End file.
